Beautiful Disaster
by Hannah Rubix
Summary: She was like something sent down from heaven just for him, to show that even the most miserable person could be turned around with love. She helped get his life back on track. And now she was here, in a hospital bed, a wrist slashed. What had she done?


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or anything involved. I do not own Kelly Clarkson, or American Idol, or Beautiful Disaster

Ha, another Parcy story. They're just too cute together, I couldn't resist. Please rate and review, and don't forget to enjoy!

* * *

His shoes making the quietest of sounds, Peter stepped down the darkened hallway of the hospital. Visiting hours were almost over, but he couldn't not see her. He couldn't wait until tomorrow to see her. He couldn't stop worrying, the second he heard what had happened he wanted to come. But then it was visiting hours only for immediate family, and he doubted her parents wanted her to see him. After all, they're 'perfect daughter' started acting out only after he and her started dating. And her parents probably deluded themselves into believing that he was part of the reason she would've done something like this. He loved her. He was sure of that now, and the growing nausea and worry that spread through him made him feel sick. He had to see her, to make sure she was still here, she was still alive, and still herself. She was probably tired and angry after being questioned why she would do something like that. But he knew why, and that set his blue eyes blazing and a deep frown etched on his face.

He looked around, now uncertain where to go. He strained to remember the room number Manny gave him, but with relief he found her name on one of the doors. It read Darcy Edwards, and there was only one Darcy Edwards. Peter opened the door a crack, trying not to wake her up if she was asleep. Even though he ached to talk to her, to tell her that he would protect her, he wanted her to get better. And quickly. He looked behind him, and the elderly nurse warned him gently that he had a few minutes to visit her. He thanked the old woman with a tight smile and gently moved into her room. He couldn't believe she was here, what she had done to herself. She tried to kill herself, but she made it. He knew the reason why she had, but it didn't make the pain any number.

How could she think about leaving him and Manny here alone? He couldn't live without Darcy; she was like his own personal sun. But the pale girl under the overwhelming blankets looked nothing like the sun; she looked like a lost little girl, stranded without her mommy or her teddy bear. And that scared him; he couldn't see the normally bright smile on her face. Even as she slept there was a look of sadness, of confusion and lost on her delicate features. The girl in the bed barely resembled the Darcy he knew; she looked frail and fragile, like an angel fallen from the sky. She turned in her sleep, her body tense as if she were scared for something to happen. He shook his head; who ever made her like this, living in constant fear and paranoia was going to pay. Peter would hunt him down, and hurt him for ever touching Darcy.

Peter walked over to the bed calmly, never taking his eyes off of her beautiful, porcelain face. He couldn't bear to think he had almost lost her forever, with her teasing way, tinkling laugh, and the way she understood everything he did. He didn't know what he would've done without her; his life could've become the living hell it had once been. It was a living hell for the longest time, until he saw her face for the first time, until she spoke to him and he drank in her words. She was like something sent down from heaven just for him, to show that even the most miserable person could be turned around with love. She helped him get his life back on track. Now Manny was speaking to him, and so was Emma. Now he wasn't known as the perv, or the jerk, he was known as Peter Stone. She made him care; she helped him think before he did everything he did. He needed her like air, and once that air was taken away it didn't take much for him to go back into his old ways.

When she was mad at him that night at the ski chalet, he went out and got drunk. Without her he was nothing, Peter knew that. And he liked to think that without him, Darcy wasn't the same. But she forgave him after he apologized, and the words he had been holding back had just slipped out of his drunken mouth. But she was asleep, she didn't hear them. He was half grateful for that, but also half disappointed. He wanted her to grin like she did when he surprised her and throw her arms around him once he finally told her, not be asleep. But then he ran out, trying not to get sick on her. If only he hadn't been such an idiot and went outside to get drunk, if only he had noticed she had fallen asleep and not left her, if only he had noticed she was gone once he came back into the room. But he had done none of those, and he felt that it was his fault that she had been touched, and violated, and…raped. He hated thinking that, that made him even angrier, and even more set on hurting the man who broke her. He felt he should be the one trying to kill himself, not her. He was angry beyond belief at fucking Kim, who thought she had the authority to take away Darcy's abstinence ring, something that meant everything to her.

He sat in the comfy chair by the side of her bed, brows furrowed as he took in his weak girlfriend. He looked her all over, making sure she was still Darcy, and saved his eyes for the last part. He looked down at her wrist, and saw the white bandages taped onto it. The white bandages that covered the spot where she cut herself with a razor to end her life. The spot where her blood gushed out and coated the showers floor, the spot where her life was slowly draining out. The spot that had almost ended her life, the cuts had almost annihilated her off this world. He looked at the white bandages with horror, realizing how much of her arm they covered. She had told everyone that she had tried to kill herself, but she stopped before actually cutting her second arm. Only he and Manny knew why. She stopped because she didn't want to die, she didn't want to hurt others be killing herself. He was grateful for that, that she cared enough about everyone not to take herself off the Earth.

Peter took her hand in his lightly, hoping not to disturb her. But her eyes opened quickly and a quiet gasp came out of her mouth. "Shh, Darcy, it's me. Peter." She breathed a sigh and turned over to look at him with her dark doe eyes, now glinting with tears. "Peter, I'm sorry," she whispered, gripping his hand. "I am, I didn't want to die." He nodded, a lump in his throat. "I don't want you to die either Darce. I don't want you to leave me, because I have no idea what I would do without you." A diamond tears slid down her smooth cheek, followed by others. "I couldn't do it. I can't live through every day being whispered about, and feeling like someone's watching me." She broke down in tears, and he rubbed her knuckles soothingly. "I'm going to protect Darcy. No one is ever going to touch you again. I promise. If you want, I'll stay with you all the time. I'll walk you home."

She laughed lightly at his words. "Thanks, but it's not only that. I feel like _he's_ here, that _he's _watching me, just waiting for another chance. And I don't know who _he _is. It could be a doctor here for all I know." Peter sucked in a breath, wondering how he could protect her from anyone. And how he could hurt the man who hurt her. "He's not going to come near you ever again. I won't let him. Neither will Manny. We're going to be here for you, whether you want us to or not." She nodded her head slowly, breathing in deeply as tears followed each other down her cheeks. "Please, just don't tell anyone. I don't want people to talk, and to look at me like they'd hate to be me. I don't want to be the poor little girl, I don't want counseling." He nodded, throat dry. It would be better to tell someone, but he would do what she wanted. It was her life, and he wanted her to feel ok with everything. "I promise I won't." He reached over and lightly poke Darcy's nose. "You're my beautiful disaster."

Flashback:

"_Shut up," Darcy shoved him as they were walking to get back to the park. It was early winter, days after Kim found out about them. She had laughed at him as he grimaced. "Hey, all I'm saying is that you seem to like American Idol too much for someone who's a non conformist," he retorted, grinning now. She rolled her eyes and got into his car, popping in a CD she had found lying around. "It's not me who has a Kelly Clarkson CD in their car." He groaned and turned to face her as he started up the car. "It's my mom's, she took the car for a drive a few days ago." She laughed at his defensive words. "Sure Peter." She turned the CD to the last number on it, and shushed him as he tried to retort. She hummed along for a few bars of the song, and at the chorus started singing the words. "Who's the conformist now?" Peter asked with a delighted grin as he listened to her soft voice sing the words. "Shut up, if you actually listened to the lyrics you might understand." So he did, and slowly the words started coming together. After the chorus was heard a second time, his brow was furrowed in thought. She leaned over and kissed him softly as they stopped at a red light. Just as Kelly Clarkson was finishing off the last words, Darcy sang them in tune. "You're my Beautiful Disaster."_

She smiled at him lazily, her eyes half closed. "You remember," she said drowsily. "Of course I do, that was one of the best afternoons of my life. Definitely in the top ten." He replied in a low voice. "Will you tell me your top ten?" She asked, her voice sounding smaller than ever. "Tomorrow. Right now, you need some sleep, and I need to go before I get in trouble." To his surprise, as he moved to get up, she gripped his hand tightly. "Stay," she ordered him softly as her eyes drooped. "Please stay with me." He felt his resolve crumble as he nodded and sat back down, getting comfortable for the night ahead. "Of course I will." She gave him a final smile, this one as bright as her old ones.

"I love you Peter," she murmured, her eyes closing lightly as she spoke those words. His heart soared as he heard her say that; he had not expected that. His heart pounding, he gently raised her hand to his lips. "I love you Darcy, now go to sleep." Before her deep breathing started up again, he could've sworn her whisper. "I know." He was beaming, too keyed up to sleep right then. So he stayed there as she slept, muttering words of comfort to her whenever she shuddered or tossed, and soon she was sleeping peacefully as he told her that everything was going to be fine, and why he loved her so much. His hand remained in hers; rubbing her knuckles in a soothing motion as his eyes slowly drooped and he fell asleep next to Darcy. He wasn't worried about the elderly nurse; she seemed to be a romantic, or his mom. He had told his mom he was going out, and she probably guessed where. Darcy's parents were something to deal with tomorrow. Right then, he was too sleepy and concentrated on breathing in her sweet scent and soothing her to care about anything except for the girl he loved.


End file.
